Love Me Again
"Love Me Again" by John Newman is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who dresses with a rather classy style. He wears a pair of square-framed sunglasses and has a moustache and beard, mostly going underneath his head (similar to a goatee). His neatly combed hair is in a shade of dark brown nearing black. He is in a dark blue jacket with a light blue shirt, grey vest, and a black bow tie. His tight pants are dark blue and his shoes are grey, black, blue, and white. Background The background is mostly red with blue, white, and black flying lines. The lyrics to the song show up on the background like devils, angels, risin' for the ground, risin' up to you, i need to know now, can you love me again, i told you once i can't do this again, demons ''and many more. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 '''Gold Moves' in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Punch downward. '''Gold Move 2: Hit the floor. (Similar to that of Funhouse) Gold Move 4: '''Raise your arms. This is the final move for the routine. Love Me Again GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 fhgm3.png|Gold Move 2 Love Me Again GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup The Mashup has 5 Gold Moves': '''Gold Moves 1 and 4:' Lift your leg and cross your arms as you hit them toward the ground. (Problem) Gold Move 2: 'Raise your hands up. (Wild) '''Gold Move 3: '''Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake. (Feel So Right'') '''Gold Move 5: '''Raise your arms. This is the final move for the Mashup. (Love Me Again) PGM2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 4 Wild GM3.PNG|Gold Move 2 FeelSoRightGM12.png|Gold Move 3 Love Me Again GM 2.png|Gold Move 5 Mashup ''Love Me Again ''has a Mashup with the theme '''Ex-Girlfriends. It can be unlocked for 20 Mojo coins on the Wii but with the use of Uplay for 30 Uplay points on all other consoles. Dancers (No repeats) GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *'Love Me Again' (JD2015) GM5 * Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) * Follow The Leader (JD2014) * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) * Wild (JD2014) GM2 * It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * Problem (JD2015) GM1&GM4 * Feel This Moment (JD2014) *Feel So Right (JD2014) GM3 Community Remix Love Me Again ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * chaDancx Brazil * BISTECAEPC Brazil * Snakelyn623 USA * dance2dancer USA * azaelsp98 Mexico * Allison Uzumaki Brazil * Tchoyce Brazil * AldoJustCentral Mexico * Sergio Tokio Mexico * maquedaelias14 Mexico * edulazlox131097 Mexico * Cenarix77 Mexico * bunbuhbuh USA * Tiger_MaNater454 USA * xmichaeldong92 USA * LocoPage3246756 Brazil * GarciaBoys USA * number1daddy711 USA * WormierSpoon71 Mexico * RAGAKT Brazil * klakisyanyan Mexico * ANezachem Russia * TheFairyDina France * CMCG04 USA * TiagoLott Brazil * xXCOGSHIFTERXx USA * Ylsus88 USA Appearances in Mashups ''Love Me Again ''is featured in the following Mashups: *Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) *''Blame ''(Sunglasses) * Macarena (Gentlemen) * Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) Captions Love Me Again ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Elegant Lock * Too Cool For You Trivia * The dancer resembles ''Blame, which is also a song by John Newman. ** However this is the only John Newman song in which he is the main artist. * The second Gold Move Pictogram is directly reused from Funhouse. * According to the Behind The Scenes Video, this choreography was shot accelerated that the footage was slowed down afterwards. The effect of this is seen in the third chorus. * This is the second time the coach moves from side to side, but with an edited movement, so it seems he is like floating or teleporting through the space. The first time was in Tell Your World. * The dancer'' makes a cameo in Uptown Funk. * This dancer can be seen on top of the loading bar when saving an Autodance. * ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf ''features a cloth called Blue Casual Tuxedo, which is inspired from this song. * Almost 30 seconds of the instrumental part from 2:15 to 2:43 has been cut from the routine. * This is the only song in ''Just Dance 2015 with a Mashup that you have to unlock with Uplay. ** However, the Mashup costs 20 Mojo Coins on the Wii. * The coach won in the Favorite Male Coach category on the second Just Dance Awards. * Feel So Right's Gold Move is removed the first time done. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * The lyrics say They rule the worst of me, but the background lyrics say worst in me. Gallery s8655356270003_1417451906.jpg|Love Me Again Just_dance_2015_4.jpg|Teaser Lovemeagainbg3.jpg|Blue lyrics background Lovemeagainbg2.jpg|Chorus lyrics background Lovemeagainbg1.jpg|Red lyrics background Can U Love Me Again?.jpg|Confirmation love_me_again_png_2___just_dance_2015_by_flaviventurini-d88jwer.png Love Me Again Dancer.png 169.png|Avatar lovemeagain_cover.png Lovemeagainmu cover.png|Mashup icon download (7.jpg|Gameplay know_800.jpg|Concept art 10641117_630654800403307_6341690381243185152_n.jpg HNI_0063.JPG|The 'Blue Casual Tuxedo' from Animal Crossing. ascas.png|UbiMouss VIP Videos John Newman - Love Me Again Just Dance 2015 - Love Me Again - 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 - Love Me Again (Mash-Up) - 5 Stars FULL_GAMEPLAY!_(Community_Remix)_Love_Me_Again_-_John_Newman_Just_Dance_2015 Love Me Again (VIP - UbiMouss) - John Newman Just Dance 2015 Love Me Again - John Newman 舞力全开 2015 References es:Love Me Again Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Recycled moves Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited